Spike
|Member = Team Spike |Voiced = Fujiko Takimoto (Games), Shizuka Ishikawa (Anime) Scott McGregor (AE1) Dan Green (AE2) Barbara Goodson (AE P&P) Richard Steven Hovitz (OTL) Richard Pearch (AE2) Marc Silk (OTL and PSASBR) |Likes = Saving the world, making sure his friends are safe from danger, challenging Jake in their own competitions|Dislikes = He dislikes it whenever Specter doesn't want to give up his plans on world domination. He also dislikes seeing his friends in danger and seeing Jake controlled by Specter.}} Spike is the first main hero of the entire Ape Escape series who appears in many installments, even when he is not the main character. He is mainly the playable character of Ape Escape and the PSP remake, Ape Escape: On the Loose. In Ape Escape 2, when all the monkeys are first caught with Jimmy, Spike is available to be played as an extra character. Spike's best friend is Jake. He also feels close to Natalie as a sibling. In the Saru Get You ~On Air~ anime, he is shown to have a crush on Helga. Personality Spike is an energetic boy filled with plenty of spunk and a bit of attitude. He is naturally good-natured however, and very determined to win against all odds. He insists on never wishing to cause harm to anyone though, and only attacks if he must. Spike may very well be the strongest hero in all of the series, as he is able to resist Specter's mind control through willpower alone (at least until AE3). Due to his competitive nature, Spike often shows a rivalry with his long time friend Jake, such as when Jake tried to impress Natalie, and Spike only challenged him in order to prove he was better athletic-wise. Appearance Spike is a young male who started with tanned skin, but has paled since. Usually depicted with blue eyes, he has very spiked red hair with a few yellow bangs and strands going through the center. In Ape Escape 1, he wears a red Tee-shirt with white bordering and a white stripe going down one side, blue shorts, red wristbands, and beige-colored tennis shoes. Spike remains the same in Ape Escape 2, although now he is seen wearing a pair of jeans and brown shoes. In Pumped and Primed he is seen wearing the same outfit but with slightly more detailing and a black long sleeved shirt underneath and a blue visor with black flames, gray and white shoes and plain white socks. This look was also used in the anime, minus the hat. Spike is usually seen smiling, but he can be seen frowning in a few occasions. In Million Monkeys, his appearance has a more matured look, his bright yellow spikes having become a neutral blond color and the bangs that had the highlights have now become longer and frame his face. Spike wears a white hoodie with a zipper down the center, red pockets and inside coloring on the sleeves, light blue jeans, white and black shoes and a pair of goggles/sunglasses. Ape Escape 1/Ape Escape: On the Loose Spike was racing with Jake to see who could make it to the Professor's lab first when suddenly they had been transported back in history along with Specter and the apes. Due to this, he is chosen by the Professor to protect the past and future by capturing all the monkeys and Specter. Later in the game, he manages to save Jake from the hypnosis and eventually captures Specter and returns him to his trainer from Monkey Park. Ape Escape 2 Spike makes a cameo appearance in flashbacks and is seen in the true ending talking with Natalie and the Professor outside the lab. Spike can also be playable when all monkeys have been caught. Ape Escape 3 Spike only appears in the intro under hypnosis by Specter's hypnotic television. He is also seen in the normal credits with Jimmy smashing a Specter statue. After beating the game once and putting in a code, an Ape resembling him named Spork will appear to be caught by Yumi. Ape Escape 2001 The storyline is simpler compared to the original game. Specter has made all the monkeys' pants dirty and Spike has to wash them (by stealing them from the apes). Ape Escape Million Monkeys The game is composed of two teams with the same gameplay but different storyline. Team Spike consist of Spike, Jake, Natalie, Casi, and Helga. It begins as they gather in Tokyo and Casi alerts them of the disaster happening in the city. Specter has joined forces with an alien race who plan to take over the world once more. It's later revealed that the alien race is actually mutated versions of the "Pipotrons". Spike and co must destroy any remaining robots and capture the monkeys to restore the world. Once Specter has been defeated, monkeys run wild throughout the city, and the game takes a turn in a different direction. SaruSaru Big Mission Specter kidnaps everyone except for Spike and Natalie who were shrunken along with the Professor's Laboratory. Disguising the lab as a Pipo Helmet, they use it to control the minds of Monkeys in order to rescue the others. Saru Get You ~On Air~ Spike is the main hero of the anime with minor competition with his rival/friend Jake. In Saru Get You ~On Air~, Spike is a fanboy of Helga. In one of the episodes, he was willing to wait in line all day for her autograph, just to see her. As he had to leave to capture a few loose Pipo Monkeys, Helga exited the building and noticed how sad he was. She then decided to personally sign his shirt. Since then, the two have become fast friends and he often helps her with no questions asked. The only weakness he seems to possess is how simple-minded he is, especially in comparison to everyone else who hints at finding this to be an annoyance. Spike despises schoolwork and never wants to do it, but due to being such a lover of food, he can easily be swayed by a decent treat. Spike also shows genuine concern for the apes when they are in harm's way, such as crying when he thought he killed a baby ape who fell from a cliff, only to learn it was a trap. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Spike is featured as a playable character in the crossover fighting game, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Spike's appearance and gadgets are based on his from Ape Escape Million Monkeys. His in game rival is Parappa the rapper. He uses most of his Gotcha Gadgets from that game, like his Twin Stun Clubs and a slightly different version of the RC Car. His rival is Parappa because both Ape Escape and Parappa had an anime series based in Japan, as well as having two of the most successful titles on the PlayStation 1 (both of which received a remake on the PlayStation Portable). He also uses his Monkey Radar to summon a Red Pipo Monkey or Pipotron G. In addition, he uses the famous Gotcha Net to capture his oponents for his Level 1 Attack. In his Level 2 Attack, he uses a golden Stun Club to fire a shockwave across the stage (this is likely based on his Thunder Crack special attack from Pumped & Primed and Million Monkeys since it also uses the Stun Club to project a shockwave across the stage). He blasts the entire stage with his Satellite Laser in his Level 3 Attack. Trivia *In the UK version of On the Loose, Specter and Spike share voice actors. The voice actor is Marc Silk, who returned to play both roles in PlayStation All-Stars. *Despite having enough will to not be influenced by Specter's mind control, he becomes hypnotized rather easily in the anime and in Ape Escape 3. * Although not having a significant plot in Ape Escape 2, Spike is playable when the player successfully catches all the monkeys. * In the American version of Ape Escape 1, both Spike and Jake are portrayed as being more like grown teenagers, despite still being classified as 10-year olds. Spike also has a slightly more mature and serious attitude. This makes the personality of his American counterpart a little more different than his Japanese counterpart, especially the anime version. The Japanese-dubbed Spike is portrayed as being more cheerful and childlike, but still has an aggressive and serious attitude when confronting Specter and Jake. * A strange thing that is also noticeable between the Japanese and international versions of Ape Escape 1, is that in both the intro and cutscenes, both Spike and Jake's eye look and animations have been slightly readjusted to look somewhat less childlike and more serious. Spike also does not wink with a happy-looking expression in the cutscenes as opposed to the Japanese version. Category:Protagonists Category:Ape Escape Characters Category:Ape Escape 2001 Characters Category:Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed Characters Category:Humans